kingdomofthelightfandomcom-20200216-history
High Infiltrator Quinn
High Infiltrator Markus Riley Quinn is a Tirisfal born soldier and ballistics expert who currently commands the Insurgency in the southern regions of Eastern Kingdoms and Old Lordaeron. History Pre-Scourge Invasion Markus' early life was not too dissimilar to many Lordaeron soldiers; him having grown up in the lands of Tirisfal, he had a certain suspicious nature to him. As he came of age of adulthood, he had enlisted immediately in the armies of the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron, and was an undying patriot for his lands, becoming a veteran marksman and ranger of the Second and Third Wars. Demoralized and bitter, Markus watched helplessly as the Scourge washed over and had taken his home, he found his fleeing allies to be cowardly for escaping to the south, and naturally had found his place in the Scarlet Crusade. The Onslaught and Post-Shattering Markus' career in reconnaissance and scouting had made him difficult to track in the years of the Onslaught and the war against the Lich King, never officially appearing on any documents and codexes. Most presumed Quinn to be dead or missing, though he briefly emerged during the Argent Crusade's formal establishment in the cleansed lands of Western Plaguelands, staging minor guerrilla attacks in small cells against the Argent ranks while attempting to sabotage their mission. His machinations proved to be little more than a minor nuisance, as the Argent Crusade had firm power in the land by this point. Quinn's luck had eventually run dry as he was compromised and exposed for his terroristic plotting, eventually fleeing south--an ironic object of his chagrin surely--and stationing himself in Westfall as an outlaw. The Rise of the Insurgency Quinn's spirit was in need of much rekindling, as he was little more than a lawless bandit by the time Grand Inquisitor Hayes had recruited him. Markus thought himself much more valuable asset to the cause than just another bomb-strapped militant, and quickly demonstrated his prowess in guerrilla tactics that would prove ever-useful in a rebel uprising. His expertise in infiltration and espionage, and overall sharp-minded tactics, had led him to earn a position of command within the Truthful. Founding the Kingdom of the Light Quinn had never had his business in the formal ecclesiastical, but the prospect of New Lordaeron had struck his patriotic chord, beckoning him to lend his hand and resources from the rebellion to the newly formed Kingdom of the Light. While the rebellion had suffered heavy losses, and the Truthful lost much presence in the Eastern Kingdoms, even being routed from Tirisfal, it was a fruitful investment. Rekindling the Insurgency Though he eventually made uncomfortable deals with underground markets and shady traders out of necessity, Quinn was able to re-establish the insurgency's power in the south, laying clam to a workshop and cavern network from latent Blackrock and Ironmarch stragglers and scattered outposts in Redridge. Appearance Markus' overall bearing is rigid and stern, and carries himself with a bitter disposition from his gait to the expression on his scarred face. The man's entire form is normally covered in a thick, mesh suit of which seems utilitarian, but bolstered with a particularly sinister chain overlay, emblazoned with skulls and crimson, along with the tabard of the Scarlet Crusade. While a sinister appearing gas-filtering mask often covers his face, his actual face is much more unsettling: a conventionally war-hardened, pallid countenance, of which a crest of Lordaeron is branded deeply into, and runs over his right eye. Arms and Equipment Quinn values ballistics and explosives, and straps himself thoroughly with many belts of slugs, piercing rounds, and a myriad of explosive ranging from grenades to bundles of dynamite. His main weaponry is either a mid-range, double barreled rifle or a custom built sniper. Markus' engraved machete serves its purpose in melee combat and close quarters. Category:Characters